vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114497-cloaks-and-capes
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- There were actually a few in SWTOR that looked cool. If you were standing still and never used your vehicles/mounts. But once you moved/mounted, clipping and graphic issues made them horrifying LOL And aslo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy2YhxXn7NY | |} ---- You beat me too it! :D No CAPES! | |} ---- ---- They did a pretty good job with them in Champions Online. Which isn't to say I think they need to be in here. I don't think they'd add enough to the game, given the over all aesthetics they chose to make them worth it. | |} ---- ---- Only if they look like this... Dr Who Scarf | |} ---- ---- Lolz :) | |} ---- They are dusters and were split in back allowing them to ride horses while wearing a coat. Most coats are 'split' in front so you don't have to wiggle into them like a worm. I still vote no. | |} ---- Even if that were true, the Dominion aren't cowboys so what do they get? Although I could see capes on the Dom side making more sense aesthetically, with the whole sorta Gothic feel. Alot of them also wore ponchos which were split on the sides, but that was again more for ease in getting on/off the for access to firearms. | |} ---- Maybe if your name is Clint Eastwood LOL | |} ---- Also, to be fair, most western gunfighters didn't wear Stetsons and dusters, they wore suits and bowler hats in much larger numbers. Butch Cassidy's original Wild Bunch: | |} ---- ---- Is that a Mexican poncho, or a Sears poncho? | |} ---- The clothes I wear for a formal picture are nothing like what I wear every day. Even moreso back in the day where pictures were a new and formal thing. :) | |} ---- ---- That's not often the case for bank robbers, at least not these ones. ;) It was the case for actual herders, the real cowboys, since they spent long stretches in often hot conditions in the sunlight. They often weren't gunfighters since they actually had a day job. Your average gunfighters kept cabins and hiding holes everywhere and simply tried to stay incognito in actual towns. There are exceptions to this, notably those who had previously served in civil war cavalry (where a stetson-style hat was part of their uniform). But your average gunfighter was either a sheriff or a criminal (often having once been both) and were relatively urbane for their setting. Not very movie-interesting fashion, though. There's an old western movie trope that actually marked your character by the hat which resonates to today. Men in white stetsons were heroes, black stetsons were villains, brown stetsons were generally ranchers, and bowlers were "civilized" townspeople. That, and not many people could pull off a short-brimmed hat in a western movie and look awesome. There's one I can think of offhand, though... Unless you have more Russell Crowes around, though, you can't make a Western look that good. Much easier to put people in Stetsons, so people immediately recognize that it's a western. It's also been that a lot more recent westerns don't focus on many professional gunfighters, but on "hardworking ranchers" that have to become gunfighters. The Wild Bunch, though, weren't those kinds of people. Most professional gunfighters weren't; they tended to stay in cabins or in towns when they could and moved around between them. See, that actually did get done in a movie once... And, let's face it, we don't want historically accurate, we want the above. With watches. | |} ---- And the hats.... | |} ---- Yes, the hats! We need more hats. | |} ---- Fun fact! The original stetson hat kind of was just a wide-brimmed, high crested bowler. All the cool shapes you see them in, they were formed into by the owners themselves. Eventually, Stetson began selling them pre-molded in other configurations. But the original looks like that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Then you should play a superhero MMO. | |} ---- ---- ---- More hats, better hats. 500 hats! Hats. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Yeah but that was a fancy photo. You might get like 2-3 in your whole lifetime in those days, so you can bet your ass you wore your best clothes for them. You probably didn't wear your bank robbing clothes. | |} ---- ---- ---- What would you expect to wear robbing a bank. There's a reason you don't wear this, for example: These days, that gets popularized because, let's face it, long coats and wide-brimmed hats are awesome and iconic. And these days, it's more important to smuggle your weapon into the bank than to have it at hand. I actually do own a duster and a stetson (and they're great for all kinds of outdoor activity), but unless you're riding in them, they're not necessarily very helpful. Everyone had a set of "town clothes" and that's what you wore. Which makes logical sense, of course. These days we have "casual wear" but back in those days, you had two kinds of clothes, work clothes you wore if you worked outdoors and your Sunday clothes and town clothes you wore doing everything else. It's a sort of dissonance we have with time that we imagine a lot of people walked around with stetsons and long coats on, especially in the southwest where the temperature makes this kind of clothing a liability (this was a lot more common when it was cold and in northern states of the frontier). Your average cowboy in places like Texas and Nevada had a coat for when it did get cold, but obviously didn't for most of the months of the year. Generally a straw lacquered hat or light-colored wool hat and a shirt constituted your work clothing. You needed the wide brim to keep the sun off your face. All of these things become liabilities when you're doing anything else. Take it from someone who knows: heeled cowboy boots are made for horse riding, not running or jogging, those long oilskin and wool dusters get hot very quickly and get in your way when you have to move, and those hats start hitting everything once you're inside a more confined area and like to come off. So while that kind of wear was very common for working outdoors (which is, of course, what a lot of people out in the middle of nowhere were doing back then and might have been a common garb of your low rent cattle rustlers), it wasn't for most of the people who lived out west, especially the criminals robbing coaches and trains. It also doesn't help that Stetson had competition. A lot of people who wore wide-brimmed hats didn't wear cowboy hats; there were a lot of Mexican vacqueros around that predated the American cowboys who tended to wear the sombrero (the real sombrero), and cowboys, even robbers, could usually only afford one or two hats. Mostly, they owned the bowler and that's all they could afford, but when they could afford another, they had a lot of options. Wild Bill Hickock was often pictured wearing a woman's pancake hat. Imagine if you got one of Kate Middleton's ridiculous Pringles hats and wore that. :lol: | |} ---- But no one would make fun of Kate Middleton because of the stash! *thwaps you for laughing at it* :P | |} ---- ---- Damn you. I laughed at this. I also showed my age for recognizing it. | |} ----